


in another world

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dimension Travel, F/M, Married Couple, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke come across different versions of themselves in another dimension.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Road to Ninja Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	in another world

**Author's Note:**

> a request by @missuschoi who asked for sasuke and sakura meeting charasaku!

One moment she's by Sasuke's side, the second she's thrown into a different world, he's gone. 

Sakura frowns, recognizing what seems to be Konoha. Perhaps she's been sent in the past? She pictures a young, distrustful Sasuke refusing to talk to her and smiles fondly. 

The first thing she does as she goes in the direction of her parents' home is tie her hair in a ponytail, hoping no one will notice the color of her hair under her hood. If another Sakura exists in this world—which is guaranteed—she wants to be able to hide as soon as she catches sight of her.

She stops once she spots her parents' home.

If her young self saw her like this...Well. She can't really predict what she'd say. Probably ask what became of Sasuke-kun, which is a very long story she should not tell her young, emotional self.

She supposes it doesn't hurt to start somewhere, though, so she knocks, and waits.

It's not a young version of herself who opens the door, nor her mother or father. A brown haired middle-aged woman smiles warmly, though she doesn't hide how perplexed she is.

"H-hello," Sakura says awkwardly.

"Good evening," the woman responds, "Can I help you?"

"I-I'm... looking for...Sakura Haruno?"

The woman smiles kindly. "She moved out a long time ago."

"Oh. Thank you," she says.

Sasuke didn't send her in the past. Sakura thinks of going in the direction of her apartment, but a hand on her wrist stops her.

"Sakura," she hears the familiar voice say.

Sasuke stands there, in informal attire, a paper bag in hand.

"You shouldn't be out here, kitten."

She blinks, feeling her cheeks warm up as the same man who has her husband's face leans in, giving her a very passionate kiss.

"Sasuke-" she says, in a trembling voice, bewildered.

The hand that isn't holding the paper bag comes to rest on her stomach.

She freezes, utterly bewildered.

"What the-?"

"Where's the baby?"

"B-baby?" she asks, eyes now wide.

"Aww. Come on," the doppelganger says in a sultry voice, one hand laying on the wall next to her head, "Kitten. Don't act like you weren't begging me to give you a baby nine months ago."

She's just...utterly confused. Who is this man? She's speechless, the sight of him losing his smile makes her unable to do anything but look up, extremely confused.

"You're not Sakura…? Is this another one of Neji's perverted tricks?"

She swallows her breath.

"I am Sakura," she says, carefully, "But I'm not...Your Sakura."

This Sasuke is expressive. He smiles with ease, visibly relieved.

"You got me scared there, kitten."

He pauses, looks at her up and down.

"Are you single?" he asks, grinning wide.

She can't help blushing.

"My husband is probably on his way here."

He gives her a strange look. "Menma?"

She doesn't have time to ask what he means by that. A scream echoes, and Sasuke is quick to fly towards the source of the sound. Sakura follows, almost losing sight of him until she lands in an area she never thought she would see with her own eyes.

The Uchiha compound.

There, two pairs of eyes fixate on her. Her husband, and the perfect reflection of herself, visibly very pregnant. Her eyes falter to her large stomach as she realizes that this woman is herself in this world. 

Sasuke leaves the pregnant woman's side to rush to her.

"You're alright," he tells her.

"Yes. Thank you," she forces a smile, though she wants to know what caused her other self to scream this way.

"What's going on here?" the other Sakura says, addressing the flirty Sasuke, "You left me alone while this strange man attempted to touch me!"

Sasuke freezes at her side. "I didn't."

"Liar!" the other Sakura shouts.

She can't help it, she jumps to Sasuke's defense. Even if the attacker is...herself.

"Sasuke wouldn't do that," she says firmly.

The other Sakura snorts. "I refuse to talk with someone who wears my face, and another who pretends to be my husband! Who are you people?"

Sakura exchanges a look with Sasuke.

"Travelers. Sasuke's rinnegan gives him the ability to travel different worlds."

Instead of looking into Sakura's distrustful eyes, she chooses to meet Sasuke's gaze, who has been observing them silently since the start. The other Sasuke stares at her, then at himself.

"I see no reason why they would lie," he says.

The pregnant woman squints, giving him a challenging look that almost makes Sakura worried for him. She can't fathom looking at her husband like that, with such defiance.

But the woman huffs and turns around, entering the house.

Her husband smirks.

"Come on in."

Sasuke makes a move to bring Sakura against him. "I think we're fine."

She looks at Sasuke. "Do we have to leave them now? I'm curious to know more about them."

She knows he wishes to go back, but he makes no move to send them back home, so she walks in front of her husband, entering the couple's house.

Sasuke seems uneasy just as he enters the small home as well. 

"What's wrong?" she whispers, taking off her sandals.

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

The other Sakura doesn't look at them with contempt, but she refuses to talk nonetheless. She sits on her knees on the tatami, rubbing her belly.

"How far along are you?" she asks the woman. 

The pregnant woman holds her gaze. "Let's say...the baby could come out any minute now."

"Oh," she chuckles, "You must be happy."

The other Sakura looks away, where the cheerful Sasuke is occupied with serving tea. It's strange to look at these two people do these things she hasn't yet gotten the chance to do. They've been traveling over and over…

"I am…" she says in a soft voice, "We are happy."

Sakura smiles, and directs her gaze to a brooding Sasuke. He observes, but remains silent. She knows she should listen to him and go, and she would take his discomfort into account in any circumstance—there's just something about this situation. She feels like she has to be here. Right now. Like she is needed.

It's also fun to see this version of Sasuke. Flirty and more open. Sasuke doesn't seem to like seeing himself like this, but she finds it interesting. It's like their own personalities have been reversed.

"Here, kitten," he says, serving her tea.

That doesn't seem to please Sasuke.

"Kitten?" he says in his deadpan voice.

"You don't call your wife kitten?" the other Sasuke asks.

Her husband frowns.

"Wow," the other Sasuke looks at her, "This guy looks frigid. How about you come live with us, kitten? I promise I'll-"

"Sasuke," his voice says in a warning voice.

"Aw. Don't be jealous, sweetheart," he says quickly, kneeling next to her.

"No, I-" 

The pregnant woman lays two hands on her belly. 

"I think my water broke," she says.

"What? You're joking, right?"

"You idiot, of course I'm not joking," she says, raising her voice, "I'm scared and you think I'm joking?"

Her spouse seems paralyzed, which Sakur understands. But she knows a lot about pregnancy. Her other self may not have received the same medical training, the diamond seal absent on her forehead.

"I'm a midwife," she lies and stands up, "Let me help."

"Sakura…" Sasuke says, unsure.

"You two," she looks at the two Sasukes, "Get some towels. And pillows. Anything that can make her feel more comfortable."

It turns out that the other Sasuke ignored delivery took time. Nonetheless, he shows a lot of patience as he holds his wife's hand and jokes while she endures the contractions. It's her own husband who leaves the room, not taking this whole experience lightly.

Hours pass, and the pregnant woman grows distressed everytime her husband leaves the room, even for a moment. 

Sasuke doesn't come back, not even when the other Sakura starts pushing and eventually gives birth to a healthy and beautiful dark haired baby hours later.

Everything happened so fast. She's so focused on the present and observing what the young couple is going through to understand her own feelings. 

The young mother is breathless, her forehead damp with sweat as she looks down at her baby.

"We don't even have a name for him," she says, but the smile never leaves her face.

"We'll figure it out," her husband beams, the tip of his finger caressing the baby boy's right cheek.

"Shouldn't we tell your mom and dad? And Itachi?"

The other Sasuke nods. Sakura thinks it's time to leave the family of three alone. Sasuke is still waiting for her outside, looking at the sky.

"I think it's time to leave," she tells her husband.

"The baby?" he asks.

"Is fine. He looks like his father," she smiles.

He looks at her and says nothing, also lost in his thoughts. They will have a lot to talk about, later.


End file.
